The field of the invention relates to cable attachment assemblies for attaching a cable during an assembly process. In a particular aspect of the invention, the field relates to a cable attachment assembly for an engine throttle control system.
In automobile applications in particular, a control system having a cable pulley is connected to the engine throttle by a cable such as a Bowden-cable. Examples of such control systems include speed control systems, drive-by wire systems, wheel slip control systems, and throttle return systems. Speed control systems are well known for controlling the engine throttle plate via a cable attached to a cable pulley. In a typical speed control system, a servo motor is coupled to the cable pulley through a gearing system and electromagnetic clutch. Rotational movement of the servo motor is coupled to the cable pulley, and accordingly throttle plate, for maintaining a desired speed in response to an electronic controller or microcomputer.
Portions of the control system are usually contained within a relatively tight housing with the cable pulley positioned external to the housing. During assembly, the cable is threaded into the cable pulley and a cover assembly attached over the cable pulley with fasteners such as machine screws. A relatively tight seal is needed to prevent degradation of the control system by contaminants in the engine compartment.
The inventors herein have recognized numerous problems and disadvantages with these assembly approaches. Prior approaches are labor intensive which is particularly disadvantageous in mass production environments. Further, the mechanical manipulations required to attach the cover assembly may result in a pinched cable and possible operational failure.